Waiting on an Angel
by shan14
Summary: She had been entering and leaving federal buildings since before she could remember and each time she came to a new one she there were only two things she wanted to find, the secret stash of chocolate cookies and Emily Lehman.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Gosh i haven't written anything in ages! well, heres the first part of my latest story. Not in my series. Just a random one. Set about 6 months after the pilot and after Borderline. Please read and Review:D**

**Disclaimer : Anything affiliated with Standoff belongs to FOX. I own Sybella, Leanne, Jackson and Connor**

For Sybella Thompson walking through the Los Angela's FBI building was not the terrifying, amazing, boring or even exciting ordeal it was for most people her age. She had been entering and leaving federal buildings since before she could remember and each time she came to a new one she there were only two things she wanted to find, the secret stash of chocolate cookies and Emily Lehman.

"Now Sybella, you understand that this is a very important place now don't you?" asked Mrs. Rossi, the short and plump, yet oddly kind lady Sybella had been with for the past few days.

"This is where the FBI works, and they keep us all safe" she explained further, hoping the child would understand the importance of where she was.

Sybella nodded her head in agreement. She had learnt in the short time she has spent with Mrs. Rossi that the woman loved anything 'important' and would speak endlessly on the history, meaning and significance of anything deemed to be 'important' by almost anyone.

"Sybella, do you understand?" asked Mrs. Rossi, stopping them in their tracks to make sure the child wasn't going to waste the opportunity to be in such an important place.

Sybella nodded some more. In all truth she didn't care about the building or its importance, or who worked there or what they did. She didn't even no what the FBI did, only that they had cool sunglasses and carried a gun. In all the times she had been to different FBI buildings no on had ever been bothered to tell her what they did, only that

she wasn't to run, yell, interrupt or touch anything under any circumstances. It seemed to Sybella that the only good thing about the FBI was the chocolate cookies in the break room that she was allowed to have as many as she wanted of, and sharing them with Emily of course.

"Right" sighed Mrs. Rossi; obviously she would not be getting Sybella to speak any time soon, which was why she was here after all. She had been told that Special Agent Emily Lehman was the only one capable of getting the little girl to open up, so she had made it her weekly mission to track the woman down, even if it meant flying both herself and Sybella to LA.

Sybella stood on tippee toes to watch the stream of people hurry through the FBI hallways. As hard as she tried she couldn't see anyone that looked like her Emily. No dark red hair and no happy smile. No swishy black pants or clopping black boots.

Only a tall, smiling lady walking towards her with a big smile, holding out her hand in welcome.

"Can I help you?" asked Cheryl, noticing the social worker standing by the entrance, a scrawny dark haired girl hidden behind her leg.

"Leanne Rossi" greeted the woman, extending her hand in welcome. "I'm looking for Special Agent Emily Lehman" she explained looking around the building distractedly.

"My names Cheryl Carrera" smiled Cheryl, grabbing the woman's attention back. There was nothing she hated more than talking to some one who was focused on something else. Matt had often teased her about this, after all her job had depended on talking to psycho's whose last worry was what she was saying.

"Well, she's just about to start a meeting" she explained apologetically. She turned her gaze to the young girl behind the social worker with amusement. She was a scrawny little thing, no older than 7. Her long black hair was in two twisted ponytails with strands falling down to frame her face small face. She looked Spanish, decided Cheryl or from that area. Her defined features made her look more delicate than she undoubtedly was though the bandage on her elbows and knees shattered the illusion. If it weren't for these Cheryl would have wondered why she was standing with them, not seated around a table pouring tea for her dolls.

"This is Sybella" explained Leanne, pushing the child gently into view.

"Are you here to see Emily?" asked Cheryl, kneeling down to Sybella's level.

A small nod a few seconds later confirmed her suspicions. "Well then, we better go get her" smiled Cheryl, wondering how the guys would react to seeing her melt before this child. Usually team meetings would not be interrupted for any reasons at all under any circumstances unless they were a hostage situation. Many had tried and many had failed to escape her meetings and she had never let anyone leave one. Though this thinking had been rethought after Frank and Duff had tried to escape after their burning tortillas in the oven.

"We can wait if this meeting is of importance" assured Mrs. Rossi, grabbing onto Sybella's shirt to stop her beeline after Cheryl. "It's really not a problem if the meeting is needed" she added.

"Oh, no" smiled Cheryl, noticing Sybella's pleading looks. Who ever this child was she was obviously close to Emily.

"The meeting was only to address the protocol for tomorrow" explained Cheryl. "It's no problem for Emily to miss it"

"Oh?" questioned Leanne. She wasn't aware of any important happenings the next day.

"April Fool's Day" replied Cheryl "after last years mishaps we have laid out certain protocol to be followed by all members, though I know Emily will be no problem" she grinned, leaving the woman beside her to contemplate her answer

"Oh" nodded Leanne, slightly confused as to how such an important place could have April fool's problems.

Sybella ran along side Cheryl until she remembered the FBI rules. She didn't no the rules of this one but didn't want Emily to know that so she decided it would be best to do a bit of both. She chose a very fast walk and skip, taking big steps to keep up with the tall lady next to her.

Her tummy felt strange as she skipped towards the door. She felt like she did after her foster brother from last year had taken her on his bike. Up and down and up and down it was going, doing rollie pollies and cartwheels which made her feel funny. She concentrated on her skips to stop the funny feeling, almost missing the turn off into the meeting rooms.

"Emily" called Cheryl "I have some one here for you"

"Okay" replied Emily oddly confused. She wasn't expecting any one and it couldn't be her brother. Cheryl would only let her out of a meeting for someone special.

"How come she gets to leave" complained Frank.

"Yeah, and we have to sit here while you tell us we can't enjoy the one of the best days of the year" added in Matt, throwing his hands up in annoyance for effect. He was apparently one for over dramatics, according to Emily, though he failed to see it.

"Speak for your self" sighed Lia. "I never do anything for April Fools yet I still have to sit through this" she complained, crossing her arms.

"So that virus sent out last year was just coincidence?" questioned Duff, poking her in the back gently.

"I had nothing to do with it" she defended, swatting his hand away "though I applaud the genius behind such a scheme" she added in smugly.

"Enough" silenced Cheryl before things got out of hand. "Emily?" she questioned.

"Yes, sorry" smiled the young woman heading towards the door. She looked questioningly at Cheryl, tying to get an indication of whether she was walking into a surprise or a storm. All she got was an encouraging smile before she exited the room.

Sybella watched the tall lady move back from the door to allow Emily to come out.

She stood up straight like she had been taught last year and put on her bestest biggest smile.

Emily looked down the hall. A short, slightly bored woman stood near Cheryl and next to her stood a scrawny, black haired bundle of a child who was jumping up and down to see her.

Sybella hurtled herself into Emily's outstretched arms, grabbing onto the soft fabric of her white shirt to pull herself closer.

"Sybella" whispered Emily, stroking back the girl's soft black hair to see her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, barely hiding her grin

"I missed you mummy" was her whispered reply before she grabbed onto Emily tighter.

She was back where she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N M'kay, i realise this does not answer any questions. And will only prove to confuse you all more and question what you originally thought. But kepp going with it...Things will be resolved. This chapter is just setting up the whole story. lol. p.s. I''e taken some small liberties with Emily's working past. but hey, thats whta famics for right?**

**It's a flashback, to about a year before Emily moved to LA. She's a negotiator, but hasn't been negotiating long. **

**Hope you like:D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 years earlier**

"Jonathon, you need to listen to me" pleaded Emily, listening to the now quiet man on the phone. "Jonathon. Are you there?"  
"Listen" was the gruff reply "you don't know what it's like trying to raise a family. You don't know how it feels having everything you love and care for taken away, okay!"

"Your right Jonathon" agreed Emily "But hurting your wife and daughter, that's going to hurt you a lot more than anything you've gone through yet" she said calmly, hoping to reach the man on some level.

Jonathon Thompson, high class business man with quite an amount of wealth, had taken his wife and young daughter hostage earlier that morning. Emily had been one of the first on the scene, only living a few streets away, and had taken up primary before her partner even arrived. 2 hours and many phone calls later she was still there, trying to defuse a human time bomb on drugs who was convinced his wife had cheated on him.

"No!" he yelled "you don't know what it's like to find out the people you love have been lying to you for years okay. So don't bloody try and understand it because you can't" he ended, slamming the phone down.

Emily sat back in her seat, closing her eyes momentarily to find some peace amongst the chaos.  
"Emily" called her boss "we aren't getting anywhere with him"

"No" pleaded Emily "just five more minutes"

"Emily" sighed her boss "you've been speaking to him for 2 hours without getting any where. Any other time I would allow you to continue, but there's a child in there. We can't risk her life"

Emily's head dropped in defeat. Her boss was right, he was always right she thought grimly.

"Fine then" she relinquished. "Send them in"

"Good" nodded her boss "Malcolm get me the two ways" he called, ready to send tactical in.

"Here ya go" replied the young intern. "Anything else you need sir?" He asked eagerly. It was his first negotiation and he was trying to make a good impression.

Emily's boss smiled sharply in return. "No, I'm good Malcolm, though coffee would be nice" he added in as an after thought. Got to love interns he thought, smiling ruthfully.

His smile faded quickly as two clear shots rang out through the air.

Scrams of 'down!' filled the air as everyone hit the ground on instinct.

"Sh" muttered Emily.

"We have a hostage down, I repeat hostage down" came the hurried voice over the two ways.

"Do we know who?" asked Emily's boss, clambering for the radio.

'Not the girl' pleaded Emily 'anyone but the girl'

"Ahh" came the crackled reply "the wife sir"

Emily let out a quick sigh of relief before reality set in. She had lost a hostage, her first one. She could hear her boss sending tactical into the building, could hear the sounds of sirens as more police and ambulances filled the scene. She could hear the crowd wailing and yelling for information while others tried to keep them back. She could hear all of it and it made her feel sick.

"We have a problem sir" came the voice of the tactical leader a few minutes later.

"What do you mean we have a problem?" asked Emily's boss, frustration evident in his voice. No one liked losing a hostage.

"He's got a gun to himself. Telling us he's going to shoot if we come closer" was the reply.

"Dammit" sighed Emily's boss, running a hand through his short hair "Okay tell everyone to back off" he ordered gruffly.

"Guess your back on" he added, turning to Emily.

Emily stood in front of him, still slightly shell shocked by the day's events.

"Sir I don't know if I can" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean" she sighed, trying to understand herself "I think I'm too far in on this one. Max can take over" she decided, gesturing to her partner.

"Your sure about this?" asked her Boss.

"Yes" she nodded "Jonathon's angry enough at me as it is. I don't want anything to happen because of that"

"Okay then" nodded her boss. In all truth he was proud of her for admitting she was too far in. It just meant they had to practically start negotiations again, letting Max and Jonathon, get to know each other almost.

Emily sat back as her partner Max took over negotiation. He was more than capable of handling the situation, yet Emily still felt uneasy watching him talk. She had started this and she felt the overwhelming responsibility to end it.

"Emily" called her boss, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Your phone" he answered, nodding towards the vibrating mobile laying beside her.

Emily flipped open the device, wondering momentarily who on earth would be calling her. Her parents never did, her brother was at work, her friends knew not to call when she was at work, and as far as she could remember she had broken up with Pete last week, unless for some reason the man could not understand a slammed door. 'Though' she pondered 'there was every possibility he did not'

"Hello" asked Emily, hoping it was not important. She wasn't supposed to be on the phone during a negotiation for any reason other than life or death. And she highly doubted this was either of those.

"Mama" came the sobbed reply.

Emily sat back in confusion.

"Who is this? She asked softly, no wanting to upset the obviously distressed child on the phone.

A soft cry of mama was her only reply.

"No sweetie, this is Emily" she soothed. She looked over at the negotiation board, skimming down to the information on the daughter.

"Sybella, is that you?" she asked softly.

"Yes" came the muffled reply "Where's my mama?" sobbed the small child.

'She'd be no older than four' thought Emily with disgust. That young and she had had her mother taken from her by her father's gun, and was most likely about to lose him as well.

"Sybella, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me, okay?" asked Emily." Where are you?"

"My room" sniffled the young girl. "Dad told me to go there when mama fell"

"Okay then, How did you get my phone number sweetheart?" was her second question.

"Dad's phone said it. I didn't mean to ring" answered Sybella quickly, fear rising in her voice.

"Its okay sweetie" soothed Emily "I'm glad you called me"

"Emily" whispered Sybella "When can I come out and see my mama?" she asked, sniffling back the tears.

"Oh sweetie" sighed Emily, her heart breaking for the young girl on the other end of the phone "Soon, I promise" she replied. She thought about the weight of what she had said. She had no way of promising she would be out soon, or that her father would be alive, or that she would see her mother. She couldn't even promise if she would get out at all realised Emily, though she pushed that to the back of her mind. She couldn't bear the thought of such a young soul being stolen that way.

"Emily" sniffled Sybella

"Yeah sweetie" she prompted

"Don't go" was the whispered reply "I'm scared"

"I won't go sweetheart" whispered Emily in return.

She would make sure Sybella felt safe among the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Sybella had reached her fifth birthday and started school she had been shifted between more than four families and was beginning to wonder if she would ever get to stay in one place long enough to make any friends. She had had plenty at her old house with her mama and papa. Across the road was Lucy with her hundreds of perfectly dressed dolls and next door was Amelia who wasn't afraid to climb the tree in her backyard, even after she fell out and broke her arm. Sybella's whole life had been spent running from house to house with those two. Everyday they would meet and have tea parties on the front lawn before chasing Amelia's brother and eating watermelon and ice blocks under the sprinkler.

When she had been living with her first foster family she had still been close enough to see her friends. Everyday she would wait on the front lawn, the dolls she had saved from home scattered around her in a circle to start the party. One day she even managed to get a plate of watermelon, though she wasn't allowed to put the sprinkler on. She waited and waited. Patiently at first, after all maybe her friends didn't know her new house. Just in case she had put a big sign out the front reading 'Sybella's house' so they would know.

But her friends never came.

By the time she started school and was with her second family she had realised that they weren't coming to see her again. She would have to find new friends if she wanted to have someone to share tea with, and play skipping with and play under the sprinkler with. The only problem was no one seemed to want to be her friend. When she told her foster mother she told her not to worry, it would take time to make friends, and surely she would meet some people when she started school. So, once again Sybella waited patiently. When she was taught how to ride a bicycle she rode up and down the street, hoping some one would see her and join in. Later on when she started school she tried extra hard to be nice and smile like she had been taught, but everyone seemed to already know someone and there was no one left for her. One day, when she was with her third family, she joined in a game of hide and seeks with everyone. She had a special feeling today was her day and sure enough she was chosen to be 'it' by Louisa, the one on charge of recess games. She ran excitedly over to the wall, counting quickly while everyone scattered to their hiding places. Maybe if I find everyone really quickly they'll be so impressed they'll let me play tomorrow she thought, jumping up excitedly as she closed her eyes. By the time she reached twenty she was so excited that she almost forgot to say "ready or not, here I come"

She ran round to the bubblers, a usual hiding spot, except no one was there. Next was the canteen, then the undercover area but, like the time before, there was no one. By the time she had searched the play gym and been to the hopscotch area she had decided she wasn't a very good seeker and would be better of hiding from now on. When recess was over she asked Louisa where everyone had been hiding, because they were awful good at it. "We weren't playing hide and seek" was the reply.

That was the end of Sybella's hide and seek adventures.

Sybella held on tight to the fabric of Emily's pants while the adults talked above her head.

"Leanne Rossi" introduced the social worker, holding her hand out to shake.

"Emily Lehman" replied Emily, smiling warmly.

The adults stood in silence for a moment, Sybella looking between them curiously before leaning against Emily's leg. Emily's hand came down to stroke the girl's soft hair instinctively and Sybella leaned into her touch, savouring the feeling. Her mama had stroked her hair before she went to bed each night and she missed it.

"Well" stated Mrs. Rossi briskly, breaking the silence "Is it possible we could speak privately?" she asked, directing her question towards Emily.

"Of course" she replied, smiling despite the nervous feeling she was beginning to get. Seeing Sybella had surprised her, there was no doubt, but she was happy to see her. Now she had started to wonder why exactly she was here, with a social worker no less.

"Through here" she directed, leading the small group into an empty class room nearby.

"I was hoping we could talk without Sybella here" interrupted Mrs. Rossi, looking pointedly at Emily.

Sybella looked up at Emily in alarm, silently asking if she could stay. Instead Emily bent down to her level, placing both hands on Sybella's bare arms.

"Will you be alright if you go stand with my friends?" she asked softly, hating to be away from Sybella, even if just for a few minutes. She knew something bad had happened, and that Sybella had been in the middle of it.

"Their all very nice" assured Emily "come on" she prompted, grabbing Sybella's hand.

She was met by a host of very curious faces, especially from a certain dark headed man as she entered the meeting room. Avoiding Matt's gaze, Emily introduced Sybella to the group, saying their names in turn in the hopes Sybella would feel comfortable enough to stay with them for a minute. Matt's knowing gaze gave her some comfort about the situation. He knew about Sybella, just not the extent of the story.

"You'll be alright for a minute, won't you sweetheart?" asked Emily, bending down once more to look her in the eyes.

Sybella nodded her head slowly though Emily noticed the small tears threatening to form.

"Good girl" she smiled, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead that earned a sideways glance round the table.

"Lia and Matt will look after you" she said, pointing to the adults "but don't listen to Frank and Duff, they don't know what there talking about" she winked, Sybella's giggle giving her the confidence to leave for a moment.

Once Emily had left the room Sybella made a beeline to the spot between Lia and Cheryl. She warningly looked over at where Frank, Duff and Matt where seated before turning once again back to the ladies. Deciding that she was safe enough, she placed her self down on the floor and pulled out her colouring book. Cheryl, Lia, Frank and Duff all exchanged a glance before turning towards Matt.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing" replied the others quickly before going back to their conversations.

Matt was busy filling out some paperwork he had brought with him when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked up slowly to see a little dark head watching from behind a chair. He smiled gently at Sybella, watching her big eyes widen in surprise at being caught.

He chuckled lightly as they both looked down at their pages.

He was half way through his next sentence when the ruffle of pages told him she was staring again. He moved his head to the side, so he could see her clearer. Once again her eyes widened at being caught, so much so she looked like a deer thought Matt in amusement, but instead of looking back down she continued staring at Matt, watching his face.

She's analysing me thought Matt in amusement, watching her watch him in turn.

"What are you colouring in?" asked Matt softly, wondering if the break of silence would upset her. On queue her eyes widened, causing Matt to wonder if that was her reaction to everything. He waited a moment, not noticing that the room had gone quiet and was now watching him watch her. Sybella glanced down at her page, the colourful butterfly lying against a dull background of grey. She shifted the page so Matt could see it clearly.

He smiled in recognition of her action. "You should be an artist" he smiled.

Sybella placed her work back down on the floor, looking back down at it as to question his statement. She glanced back up at Matt a small smile spreading across her face. The unspoken thankyou not going unrecognised by anyone in the room.

Emily's hastened opening of the door moments later broke the moment.

"Matt, can I speak to you?" she asked, glancing down at Sybella to make sure no tears nor tantrums had come while she was away.

"Sure" he nodded, rising out of his seat to follow her.

Sybella watched Matt leave after Emily. She wanted to follow, to see what the adults were talking about. She wanted to stay with Emily here, in LA, where it was sunny and the people were nice. She liked Matt; he wasn't scary, or mean. And he liked her drawings more than her last foster father had. She glanced around the room once more to make sure no one was watching her. She already had a mummy who cared about her and loved her, and if the reason she thought she was down here was true than it would mean she would be living with her from now on. The only thing missing was a daddy, some one to play with her and help her draw, and look after Emily. She looked once more at the two adults standing out side. A small grin spread across her face. She had found just the right man.

Emily stared at Matt's placid face. He had known she was still in contact with Sybella, and that the two where close after the situation which had killed her mother and put her father in prison. What he had not known was the details of the case, how it had affected Sybella and in turn, how it had affected Emily.

"Matt?" prompted Emily nervously; she hated waiting for him to answer questions. He had the annoying habit of making her wait for them. And never gave her clues as to what his answer may be.

"Yeah" he responded, nodding his head.

"You sure?" asked Emily, clearly surprised at his answer. It wasn't everyday that your girlfriend asked if you would mind if a seven year old came and lived with you for a while.

"Yeah" nodded Matt lightly "She's a cute kid, draws pretty well also" he added.

"Okay then" smiled Emily, surprised he was so okay with everything

"This'll be good" smiled Matt, kissing her gently on the forehead before walking back into the meeting room, leaving Emily where she was.

"How on earth are we going to do this" she wondered briefly, before following in his footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily searched the house frantically for the little girl on the end of the phone. She deliberately avoided the front room, the site of Anna Thompson lying cold on the floor was too much for her to handle while Sybella was alive and breathing on the other end of the phone. She had paused for a minute at the door, acknowledging the tragedy of the past few hours before pushing all thoughts of Anna from her mind, focusing on finding the little girl before she stumbled upon the scene herself.

Max's negotiations had been successful. The seasoned negotiator taking half the time it would have taken Emily to talk Jonathon away from his gun. HRT had entered, Jonathon had been apprehended and the after effect of the situation was beginning to set in on everyone around. When Emily had first accepted her job as a negotiator she had been fascinated by the reactions of everyone after a situation took place. There were the HRT guys, big strong men that took their moments of silence before heading back to training or the local pub. Then there were the higher ups, most of whom were experienced enough to push it all to the backs of their minds or mask their feelings behind a wall of professionalism, waiting till they reached home to unfold. The new guys and tech guys seemed to have a harder time dealing with things, but they had each other and by the end of the night were often seen matching HRT down by the pub for a few drinks and a laugh. When Emily had first arrived the person she had dreaded being the most was the one on the other end of the phone. Her work in Phoenix had brought her close to negotiations and she had even been adopted into the new guy crew down at the pub some nights. The person, she had noted, who rarely joined them was the negotiator themself. She still remembered her first negotiation. She had been successful, much to the delight of her partner and higher ups, and with that pride on her back she had soldiered through the rest of the day. It wasn't till she made it home and emptied her stomach by the sink that she felt the full impact of her job. She, alone, was responsible for the lives of so many. If she made one mistake it was the end, no more, nada. That thought had made her sick to the bones. Her boss had laughed the next day when she had asked for her old job back. Do you know how many new guys I've had ask that same question he had asked her? Your partner was one, look at him now. Emily didn't see much comfort in his words but never the less she gave it another shot, finding herself primary two days later.

She managed to empty only half her stomach that time.

"Sybella" she called, hoping the young child would here her "Sybella, sweetheart, its Emily" she tried again, straining her ears for any sign of the child.

"Emily" called her partner Max, coming up behind her "The boss wants to see us, something about paperwork on the case or avoiding it, I wasn't paying much attention" smiled the man. His childish grin often led people to believe he was much younger than he was, though his behaviour was also far from that of a thirty something year old and Emily could understand the mistake.

"I have to find Sybella first" replied Emily, rounding a corner to the kitchen.

"Sh" muttered Max "is the kid still in here?"

"Yeah" mumbled Emily "I was speaking to her while you were negotiating"

"You missed my finest hour" teased Max, probing for a smile from his oh-so-serious partner.

"Max" snapped Emily "I really have to find her"

"Well, how old is she then?" asked Max, snapping back to the fine negotiator who had talked Jonathon away from further action.

"About four" sighed Emily. She swivelled round on the spot, ignoring Max's complaints as she almost knocked him over "I don't even think she knows her mothers dead" she added. Her sad smile, halting the barrage of complaints Max was about to throw. He had known Emily long enough to understand not to tease her when she was serious. Her empathy towards victims had some what humbled him, though he would never admit it, nor would he admit how proud he was to work with such a person, especially when she had been negotiating for such a short time. He flashed a half smile in apology "we'll find her Em, after all, it's just a house"

"I just hope we find her before she finds her mother" muttered Emily.

Meanwhile, a young Sybella lay huddled up in her closet, clutching the now dead phone close to her ear, hoping to hear Emily on the other end soon.

She could hear people downstairs moving around, calling out to each other in voices she didn't recognise. They were loud voice, like the men that had come to her house the night before looking for her daddy. They had banged loudly on the door, waking her up suddenly. They had big boots on that made a loud noise on the floor boards, like giants from her bed time stories. They yelled loudly as well, but not in funny rhymes like the giants, these men wanted money. At first Sybella had hid under the covers, afraid that they would come find her in her room and gobble her up to make bread from her bones but her fear had been laid to rest when her mama entered. She had lay down with her in bed, smoothing her hair back and humming a fairy song she had learnt from her grandmother. Her sweet voice had lulled Sybella back to sleep softly. Instead of being scared she had dreamt Once upon a time of a Fairy kingdom where Giants where locked up by the fairy prince who came to save the princess and marry her and live happily ever after.

Now she had no magic song or magic dream and definitely no happily aver after. "Mama" she sobbed, hugging the phone closer to her chest "Mama, mama"

"Hey Emily" called Max "what do you reckon that she's in the pink kids room?" he wondered aloud, earning a smack from Emily as she ran past him through the door.

"Sybella" she called "Sweetheart, is that you?" she asked, hearing the soft sobs from inside the closet. She cracked it open a touch, trying not to startle the terrified child on the other side "Hunny, It's me, Emily" she soothed, crouching down to see the small girl bundled up on the floor. She was clutching the phone to her chest as if it where a matter of life and death. "Mama" she chocked through tears, throwing herself into the arms of the woman in front of her. Emily held onto her tight, stroking her mattered hair, as she whispered to her. Sybella was shaking uncontrollably, crying into Emily's shoulder profusely while mumbling mama over and over again. Emily's heart broke once again upon hearing this. Unable to summon the courage to correct Sybella, she opted for picking her up, out of the closet. The sooner they left the house and got her cleaned up the better in Emily's opinion. They would tackle the issue of her mother afterwards.

Max stood back in awe, watching the scene in front of him unfold without offering a word. He had no place there. He may have talked Jonathon away from killing him self, but Emily had taken the job of talking to the child on the inside. In his opinion she had had the hardest job that day. Experience had taught him talking to a hostage was far more emotional than a HT. He could only wonder what it was like talking to a child.

"Emily" he whispered hoarsely "we have to get her checked out." His gentle reminder sounded out of place among the silence, like an intrusion he thought grimly, though someone had to remind her.

"Okay" she nodded softly, soothing Sybella's crying to a gentle hiccup or sniffle every few seconds. The trio descended the stairs, Sybella still planted firmly on Emily's hip.

When they reached the bottom Emily stopped. To get to the front they had to pass the front room where Anna still laid, a bunch of young crime scene guys planted around the scene.

"Sybella, I need you to do me a favour" she whispered "I need you to promise me you won't look in the lounge room when we walk past it. Can you do that?" she asked.

"Why" was the small response "Did something bad happen there?" she asked in a whisper "I don't want to see something bad" she sniffed, tears forming around the rims of her dark eyes. "No sweetheart, nothing bad has happened" lied Emily, smoothing Sybella's hair down distractedly. "I just need you to promise me this" she prompted again "Okay?"

Sybella buried her small head into Emily's shoulder, nodding softly against the material of her shirt.

"What's that?" asked the small girl moments later, picking at the silver chain around Emily's neck "That's my angel" smiled Emily, picking up the small pendant to show Sybella. She gently unclipped the chain from the back of her neck, placing it instead over Sybella's small head "Will you look after it for me?" she asked, watching Sybella's fascination with the tiny silver angel. Sybella nodded silently in response, picking at the chain around her neck carefully. "She'll keep you safe" whispered Emily, placing a kiss to the top of Sybella's head before running into the mad world outside, past the lounge room, past the police cars and sirens out onto the street, praying that safety would finally come.

3 years later…….present time

Cheryl watched Sybella watch the two adults outside in wonderment. The child was picking at a small silver chain hanging around her neck; there was a small pendant on it of some sort though Cheryl could not see what it was. It added a stark contrast to the rest of Sybella's apparel. Her dark hair, in two loose ponytails, was tangled and coming out. Her singlet shirt and jeans where plain, most likely hand me downs but they suited her. She was undoubtedly not a child obsessed with what she looked like, rather one who spent a little too much time in the sun so that her face was dappled with soft freckles and who wasn't afraid of a challenge, she had enough band aids covering her knees and elbows to last her a lifetime. The only thing different was the chain around her neck. It wasn't a cheap hand me down either from the looks of it, though Cheryl would have to inspect it closer to find its value. It was most likely something of her mothers she decided, something of great importance to the child from the way she was gripping it. Something she would be very unwilling to let go.

Emily opened the door slowly, her gaze falling straight on the big eyed girl across the room. Sybella was watching her carefully, trying to find a sign as to what was happening or what she was doing. "Come here" mouthed Emily, smiling brightly as she opened her arms for Sybella who wasted no time in running straight towards her, landing in her arms at full force.

Emily caught her naturally, picking her up for a proper bear hug.

"You ready to come home" whispered Emily.

"As long as I don't have to leave" replied Sybella, her already soft voice muffled by Emily's shoulder.

Emily looked up, over at Matt who stood by the door way. He was watching both Emily and Sybella carefully, noticing for the first time how natural she was with children. He smiled softly at the thought. Somewhere along the line he had to accept the fact that they would be looking after a young girl from now on. The idea of children had scared him for a long time. Something, whether it be past experience or lack of practise had always told him that he was not right for the job.

Now, the thing that scared him the most was that he wasn't worried about it at all.


	5. The Cherry Dress

**M'kay. sorry this took so long...and that Matt isn't in this chapter :P  
He'll be in the next one! i promise...  
I had to wait for Lie To Me to air before i could post this chapter, because, as you will see, i've added in my own little interpretation near the end based off it. More of this will be explained later...  
So, i fyou haven't seen Lie To Me, it doesn't so much spoil you, but it will make more sense if you've seen it, or know what happenes...**

**Anyways, onto the chapter, This one gets a bit sadder and darker...  
a few implied things as well. but nothing to bad. Hope you like! i'd also love some feedback on this chapter...**

"Sybella" called Emily, wandering towards the spare bedroom the young girl had adopted upon reaching Emily's apartment. The room was basic enough, with a bed, chest of draws and cupboard. What it lacked was personality, something to define it as someone's room. Of course, being only a spare bedroom, no one had ever stayed there long enough to make it their own, but Emily still felt the need to do something to it to make it Sybella's.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow and get some things for your room" suggested Emily, leaning against the door frame. Sybella was sitting up on the bed, its size swallowing her up almost entirely.

"Can we?" asked Sybella excitedly, laying her toy animals around her, each one getting its own special greeting before being laid down carefully next to the others. Emily entered the room quietly, noticing the care taken by Sybella to make sure each animal had not gotten hurt or scared during the move to Emily's apartment.

"Are these your animals?" asked Emily, remembering the long phone conversation's the two had shared in recent years where Sybella had explained the latest addition to her mixed and matched 'family'.

"A huh" nodded Bella, concentrating on the elephant in hand. "This is" she paused for a moment, pondering the toys name carefully "Matilda" she introduced, a small nod confirming her decision. She went on to introduce each animal to Emily, pausing every now and then to think up a name. Emily played along, greeting each animal with a smile and handshake, or paw shake, as necessary. She didn't pay much attention to the names, figuring they would have changed by the next day.

"Bella" said Emily, drawing the child's attention away from the animals she was caring for.

"Do you remember the man named Matt from this afternoon?" she asked, sitting down on the bed slowly. Sybella pondered her question silently, casting her eyes down momentarily to fix the faded dress of her teddy bear. "Yes" she replied, shifting herself into a cross legged position on the bed. "He liked my drawing"

"He did" smiled Emily, glad that Bella's idea of Matt was some what good.

"Well" she continued, swallowing briefly to collect her thoughts "he was supposed to come over for dinner tonight"

"Why?" cut in Sybella, surprising both herself and Emily.

"Just for dinner" assured Emily "he's a good friend of mine and we like having dinner together" she continued, trailing off as Bella's mouth twitched up in thought. Emily's breath caught in her throat, fully aware that while she had not told a lie, she had not told the whole truth.

Sybella seemed to accept this new information "is he your boyfriend?" she asked simply.

Emily watched her for a moment before deciding the innocent question was just that.

"Yes he is" nodded Emily, smiling slightly to lighten the awkward firing of questions from the seven year old.

Sybella rocked back, looking almost happy with Emily's answer much to the surprise of the woman.

"Do you love him?" she continued, a small giggle erupting at the mention of the 'L' word. Emily pretended to contemplate her answer, some what taken back by it in truth, before deciding on her own tactic.

"Is that any of your business?" prodded Emily, grinning at Sybella with mock curiosity.

The child's eyes shot up, the swing in conversation surprising her as she opened her mouth, even though she had no reply. She was too caught up in the change of the last few seconds.

"Or are you just being a sticky beak" teased Emily, though she was quite interested in Sybella's reaction. She liked being in control of conversations, either choosing the topic or asking the questions and she doesn't like being taken by surprise noted Emily; she has to be the one prepared observed the profiler inside of her. She stored this new information away, aware that Sybella was still silent after her last question.

"Anyway" said Emily, breaking both her own and Sybella's train of thought "What I was going to ask is whether you mind if Matt comes over for dinner tonight?" she asked, offering the question up for thought.

Sybella pondered the new question, once more turning her gaze away from Emily towards her animals. She was still a little surprised from earlier, though she knew Emily was had been joking and meant nothing by it.

In truth Bella didn't know whether she wanted Matt over or not. She didn't like most men. She knew that. But Matt was different. He didn't try to speak to her or come near her but he was kind and smiled. Not to mention he liked her drawings. No, she decided, Matt was safe, especially since he was Emily's boyfriend, but something was still telling her inside that she didn't want him to come over. She was secretly glad Matt was Emily's boyfriend. It saved her a lot of work of he was going to be her daddy one day and as much as she wanted to see him again she wanted Emily to herself, at least for tonight. Upon reaching her latest revelation she shook her head silently uncrossing her legs to slide of the bed. Instead of waiting for Emily's reply she turned towards her animals picking up each in turn and silently placed them around the room on their blankets before tucking them in for the night.

"Goodnight, sleep tight" she told each, smoothing back their fur gently before moving on to the next.

Emily watched the silent care Sybella gave each stuffed animal in wonderment. She really was a law onto herself, deciding when and what she wanted to do. Luckily for Emily's sake she wasn't too stubborn, despite her unusual independence.

Walking purposely around her room she really was the mother of her animal family, none where treated differently and she loved all of them, caring for them as if they were her own real children. Each was told good night and tucked in, a little reminder about sleeping in or not being scared about the new house was given to a few and at the end she reassured them all that she would be in the lounge room if any needed her.

When she had finished her rounds Sybella returned to the bed, standing next to where Emily sat.

"Mummy" she said, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room moments before.

"Maybe Matt can come over tomorrow night" she continued solemnly, confirming her decision with a nod before leaving the room.

"Really" replied Emily, blinking surprisedly after the girls retreating form. A smile worked its way up her face as she thought over what she was getting herself into.

How on earth had she managed to become responsible for such a remarkably mature and sweet, if not unusual child?

Emily looked distractedly around the room at the stuffed animals laid near the bed. At the end of the row was a tattered stuffed bear, much older than the rest. It was wearing a light blue dress, the faded pink cherries only a fraction of the deep red they had once been. Emily piked up the bear, noticing with a laugh the stain over the pocket from endless summers spent filling it with leaves and stones and jelly beans. She turned the teddy over gently, careful of its fraying fur. On the back of the dress was a small tag where the initials E.L had been scribbled quickly by a young child all those years ago, back when the dress had been worn by a child, not a teddy bear. When one day it had grown to small for her, it had been passed on to her neighbour, then through a long line of friends until it had reached her again, all those years later with a rip down the side. It had been handed onto a her old teddy then who, like the dress which had comforted her through her lonely child hood, was now ready to soothe any and all children she came along in her line of work just like it had soothed her. One child in particular had found comfort in it, gripping it in one hand while the other held the angel around her neck. She had become responsible for it now and when she had been taken away to her new family the bear had been given prime position over the rest of her animals 'the best looked after teddy bear in the whole damn country' grumbled her foster father one time.

Despite the odd Thirty years that the teddy and dress had spent travelling from house to house they still managed to hold the sparkle that had stopped the tears of a young Emily, and had stopped the tears of a young Sybella years later.

"Emily" called the child in question up the hallway, causing Emily to drop the teddy bear in suprise. She watched it hit the bed momentarily, still in a daze before snapping back to reality and dashing out the room.

"Yes" replied Emily, reaching the hallway in record time. "Is something wrong?" she asked, working her way through the apartment to where the call had some from. A small seed of fear planted it self in her as she thought of all the other times Sybella had called her name, either ending in tears or fears.

"There's no more toilet paper" called Sybella in reply, her small voice straining in annoyance as she heaved a sigh. Emily stopped momentarily in her tracks, laughing softly at her earlier worries. She may have landed her self the role of parent to one of the most complicated and amazing children she knew, but she was still a seven year old child and sometimes that was complicated enough.

Hours later Emily carried an exhausted Sybella up to her room for bed. The two girls had decided on a dinner of two minute noodles, followed by a late night screening of the all time classic Sleeping Beauty, complete with their own remake of the dragon scene, swords and all.

Sybella had collapsed in exhaustion just as Sleeping Beauty awoke to the Princes kiss, her own deep breathes matched by the ringing of bells at the wedding.

When Emily had picked her up she snuggled deeper into her arms, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. She carried her towards the bedroom, placing her underneath the covers and tucking her in, much like Bella had tucked her animals in earlier. Emily was glad she had convinced Bella into having a bath earlier in the evening, instead of having to negotiate with her in the morning. Maybe you can do this after all smiled Emily, kissing Bella softly on the forehead and brushing back her hair.

She switched the bed side lamp off, tip toeing out of the room carefully before noticing the teddy bear lying dejectedly where it had fallen earlier by the bed. Emily picked it up slowly, hugging it to her chest for a moment, its feel and smell taking her back to her seven year old self, sitting silently in her room, while her uncle talked to her sister Allison next door. She had often wonder why her uncle never came to help her with her homework, only Allison, though deep down something inside of her was glad he didn't. She hated feeling that way. Her uncle had been their for her, and Ally, and their mother when her father had passed earlier that year and her mother was forever telling the two girls how grateful they were to him for everything. Allison would storm off at this, leaving Emily to munch on her cereal or finish her drawing, oblivious to the happenings behind closed doors. Her mother would mutter around the kitchen, opening and closing doors, before finally deciding upon what meal to cook for the girl's uncle that night. When he would come to their house on Friday nights and declare he needed to discuss how Allison was keeping up with school work and such privately, Emily's mother would scurry off next door for a drink with the neighbour. Emily was sent to her own room as she wasn't old enough for homework yet. She would hug the bear to her chest, breathing in its scent of old musty books, just like her father who had given it to her all those years before. He could afford only one at the time, his odd jobs and the cost of medicine for his failing heart resulting in a lack of money. Emily had been receiving Allison's hand me downs for months so, after his pay, he went and bought her the furry brown teddy, just like the one she had seen in the movies. Allison had missed out.

"You kept me safe" whispered Emily, stroking the soft brown fur of the bear. She blinked away the tears, only letting one slide down her cheek to hit the top of the bear's head, one more to join all that had gone before it.

She pressed the bear next to Sybella's small frame, before turning to leave the room.

The young girl sighed softly as she pulled the bear unconsciously closer, deep in the land of nod.

"Keep her safe" murmured Emily from the door before walking down the hallway.

She brushed past the small table by the door before entering her bedroom. She opened her draw, pulling out the odds and ends that had accumulated, along with one of Matt's old socks before she reached the faded photograph at the bottom. Two young girls sat with their father and mother, grin's all around as the father kept the family laughing with his magic tricks.

"I'm sorry dad" whispered Emily, letting the tears blur the happy image before her. She lay down on the bed, hugging the pillow close to her chest as the tears kept coming, down her cheek onto the soft fabric continuously until her breath evened out slowly. Sleep claiming her at last.


	6. THe Phone Call

**A/N: ****okay...on the back of a request for More Matt and my reading through and discovering there was a certain amount of Fluff lacking in this story...something of which I'm not happy about, I have decided to squish all the fluff i should have spread out over the last five chapters into one, nice fluffy three and a half page chapter. Yes, that's right...3 and half pages full of fluff!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gosh this can not be good...:D  
Hope you like!!  
And yes...I realise Bella is not actually present in this chapter. Though next is 'the' dinner...so we might actual get Matt, Emily and Bella in a scene together! Finally:P**

Matt stared at the empty desk next to him, wandering briefly if he would seem to desperate ringing Emily this early in the morning. There was every chance she was a wake by now. She wasn't one for sleeping in; instead she preferred getting a jump on the day early. Though part of him was still hoping she would be in bed, worn out by her sleepless night without him by her side. God knows he didn't get much shut eye, instead spending the night wandering when he came so depend on having her by his side. It had shocked him to realise they hadn't spent a night a part in over three months.

It was after that discovery that he realised maybe a bit of space would be good for both of them, though now he wasn't so sure. He desperately wanted to hear her voice, even if it was over the phone, knowing that would be enough to keep him going till he saw her that night.

"That's it" he muttered, reaching for the phone on his desk hastily. No one else was a round ensuring he would have some resemblance of a private conversation with Emily before the day started. After his sleepless night he had decided it was no use lying in bed tossing and turning, so as soon as the sun had started to peek through the wooden blinds of his bedroom he had jumped to life, showering, eating and getting dressed in record time before making his way swiftly to work. It had taken him all of two minutes to realise Emily wouldn't be at work with him. In fact she wouldn't be at work for at least another week.

After that nasty little revelation he had trudged towards the lift, aware of the receptionist eyeing him oddly from behind her desk, before ascending up towards the deserted CNU level, depositing himself at the cluttered desk he now occupied.

His breathing quickened as he dialled the familiar number, putting the phone up against his ear as his fingers tapped nervously on the desk in time with the ringing device.

"Pick up" he whispered distractedly, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be met with the answering machine. Leaving a message at 7:30 in the morning would seem a bit desperate he realised.

Seconds ticked by as the phone continued to ring, each one making Matt more anxious than the last, leaving him to ponder why on earth he felt so nervous ringing his girlfriend.

He spent the better part of his day on the phone, talking to HT's, work mates, friends and the occasional sales man. Why would this be any different?

The groggy greeting from the other end of the phone shocked him into reality, causing him to almost forget why he was calling in the first place.

"Hello" he replied uncertainly, not quite sure if Emily was awake or not or how to explain his sudden phone call.

"Matt?" questioned the Emily on the other end, her tired voice laced with an increasing amount of confusion targeted at the man she was speaking to.

"Is something wrong?" she asked moments later, deciding the only reason he would wake her at 7:30 in the morning on a day off would be in an emergency.

"No, no" was the crisp response, causing her to wander once again what exactly Matt was up to. He sounded disorientated, quite like she felt at the moment.

"Matt, hun, what' going on?" she tried again, hoping for a clear response at the very least "its 7:30 in the morning on my day off" she reminded, allowing the annoyance to creep in to her tone now that she knew nothing was wrong.

"Did I wake you?" asked Matt, his voice rasing slightly in embarrassment.

"Just a bit" replied Emily, leaning back against the head board "but I would've been getting up any moment any way, so don't worry about it"

"Wasn't going to" replied Matt, reclaiming some of his old snark and ability to form relatively full sentences. Emily could almost hear the grin he was undoubtedly wearing after that last comment.

"Glad to see your back from the fairies" she smiled "I was worried for a moment their that something was wrong"

"No, just wanted to make sure you and Sybella were okay" admitted Matt, settling down in his chair. He picked up the pen lying idly on his desk, flicking it round his fingers unconsciously.

"You had to make sure we were okay at 7:30 in the morning?" repeated Emily, still not quite over the early morning wake up call, despite their earlier unspoken truce.

"I was bored" defended Matt, enjoying the echo of Emily's laughing voice in his head.

"And what exactly had you so bored at such an early hour Mr. Flannery?" laughed Emily. She pulled the covers up over her arms so she was snuggled between them and the head board. Her grin washing away the tear mark's from earlier.

"I missed you" breathed Matt; enjoying seeing the smile he imagined Emily was wearing right now.

Emily felt her cheek's burn unconsciously as her breathing hitched with emotion, like it did when ever he spoke like that to her. 'Damn you" she muttered, forgetting Matt could hear every word she said.

"Excuse me" laughed the man in question, "I thought that was quite the compliment"

"You know what I mean" replied Emily happily, waving her hand around for effect.

"No Hun" smiled Matt "Unlike you I can't read minds. Or see hand movements" he added in, knowing he'd caught her out once more.

"What I meant" shot Emily, lowering her hands slowly "Was that you shouldn't know me so well" the last confession almost a whisper.

"Sorry Princess didn't hear ya" teased Matt, hoping to hear her say that once more.

"You know exactly what I said" she scolded "and wipe that grin of you face while you're at it"

"Guilty as charged Princess" laughed Matt, thoroughly enjoying teasing a still waking Emily.

"And stop calling me Princess" she demanded, pouting though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Well your just full of demands today, aren't you" scoffed Matt "Spending to much time with 7 year olds I see"

"If you must know" replied Emily "Sybella and I had a very nice peaceful evening" she said, punctuating peaceful for effect.

"Sure" nodded Matt sarcastically

"We did" defended Emily "We had two minute noodles and then watched Sleeping Beauty"

"Ahhh" sighed Matt "so you're telling me I've been replaced by Disney movies and microwave dinners. No wonder I could never make you that happy. Look what I was up against" complained Matt dramatically.

"Get over it Matt" smiled Emily, remembering a similar discussion to this not that long ago. She listened intently for his reply, mind ticking impressively fast at such an early hour to responded to his remarks. He had the jump on her today, but she wasn't letting him win just yet. Her waiting was met by her partner's steady breaths, passively inhaling and exhaling while she waited in silence.

"Matt" whispered Emily moments later, feeling the change in atmosphere from their earlier banter.

"Hmm" came the relaxed reply.

"What are you doing" giggled Emily.

"Nothing" sighed Matt, "Just listening"

"To what?" inquired Emily, sitting up a little bit straighter in anticipation.

"You" whispered Matt simply, fully aware of the influence his words had over Emily. Right now her cheeks would be flushed, a deep red to match her lips. Her eyes would be cast down he imagined, she never looked him in the eye when he complimented her, much to his amusement. Finally she'd be playing with the hem of her shirt or a strand of hair distractedly. One of the things he loved most about Emily was her independence, but he loved the little moments like that when she'd act all girly, before he tipped her chin up and looked her in the eye to make sure she knew how much he meant what he said.

"Princess" he murmured over the phone, knowing she understood exactly what he meant.

Emily curled up under the covers, pressing the phone close to her ear so it was all she could hear.

"Em?" questioned Matt after a while "please tell me I'm allowed over to diner tonight" he pleaded, not wanting another sleepless night.

"Bella told me 'maybe" replied Emily "though 'maybe' usually means yes with her"

"Good" sighed Matt, not releasing how relieved he was till he released the breath he'd been holding.

"I didn't know you liked my cooking so much" teased Emily, knowing fully well what he had meant.

"As much as I love your cooking Hun, there are many more things I look forward to than it when I come round for dinner"

"Oh" giggled Emily, wondering briefly when she became the giggling, blushing type.

"You know exactly what I mean young miss so don't pretend you don't" scolded Matt.

"So I guess you missed me, huh?" asked Emily, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Like hell" murmured Matt, his voice low and gruff.

"You sound like that guy from that movie" giggled Emily, well aware of the effect he had been going for but finding it much funnier to tease him at such an early hour.

"That guy from that movie?" repeated Matt "care to be more specific?"  
"Whatever" laughed Emily, rolling onto her side to see the clock. 7:45 it blared.

"Real romantic Em" sighed Matt sarcastically, letting the relaxed atmosphere encompass them both.

"Thankyou" murmured Emily moments later, breaking the companionable silence.

"What for" asked Matt, as far as he was concerned he had rung Emily, not the other way round.

"I had a rough night last night, bad dream and then I couldn't sleep" explained Emily "You've certainly brightened my mood" she smiled.

"Ditto" grinned Matt "apparently we're not to good sleeping without the other now are we"

"No" agreed Emily "we're not to good at that at all" she sighed, remembering with a shudder her dream from earlier.

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Matt, mirroring her thoughts.

"Not particularly" sighed Emily "I'd rather just forget it all" she added "It was probably a one off any way"

"Still" reasoned Matt "I'm here if you need me" he reminded her, silently scolding him self for not being their last night.

"I know you're here" replied Emily softly, fully aware of the double meaning behind her words.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue this wonderfully colourful conversation people are starting to stare so I should probably get to work" admitted Matt after a while.

"No body else is there are they" gasped Emily, realising for the first time that Matt was at work, not home.

"No, no" laughed Matt "but their starting to arrive, so I better go before Cheryl catches me"

"Or worse" smiled Emily "Frank catching you"

"Arghh, don't even remind me" pleaded Matt, remembering a recent incident where Frank had unknowingly walked in on the pair. Nothing to bad had happened….yet. Though Frank was still claiming he deserved compensation for eye surgery to fix the damage done.

"I'll see you tonight then" sighed Matt, some what annoyed at having to end their conversation.

"You will" agreed Emily "if you don't see me before then"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Matt, attention based fully now on her comment.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you" teased Emily

"Fine" grumbled Matt, stretching his leg's from the cramped position they'd just been in for the last 15 minutes.

"Good bye Matthew" smiled Emily. It had been silently decided by her that she would use his full name when saying good bye, much to his annoyance; though Matt was quite proud of his simple retaliation.

"Good bye Princess"


End file.
